


［譯］即使你殘酷無情 | Although, cruel love

by betty302



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 聖火降魔錄：風花雪月
Genre: (that becomes requited), Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, 不求回報的愛, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 菲力克斯看著帝彌托利，在月光下凝視著他，然後......。哦。“你愛我嗎？”帝彌托利說。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, 帝彌托利/菲力克斯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	［譯］即使你殘酷無情 | Although, cruel love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Although, cruel love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076167) by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli). 



> “噢愛情，即使你殘酷無情，讓我憔悴，我依然永遠真誠地愛你。”英譯自安東尼奧 · 卡爾達拉(Antonio Caldara)的義大利歌曲《即使你殘酷無情(Sebben, crudele)》。  
> 警告：不受歡迎的浪漫情節進展。心理健康問題。詳情請參閱結尾注釋。
> 
> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Switch遊戲〈Fire Emblem 風花雪月〉的同人〈Although, cruel love〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者ladylapislazuli給予翻譯授權。
> 
> 本譯文係參酌〈彩雲小譯(LingoCloud)〉之翻譯結果後，修正校訂而成，若不喜者請慎入；若譯文有誤植之處，請不吝隨時提出，謝謝。

菲力克斯不是個容易讀懂的人。

當他們還是孩子時，帝彌托利曾知道其中的訣竅。從菲力克斯的下巴、眉頭的皺折、他那永不停歇的腳步聲，啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒，都能讀出他在想什麼。與眾不同，對那些不認識他的人來說難以理解，但對於認識他的人，卻是一本敞開的書。菲力克斯把他的心藏在袖子裡，而帝彌托利可以預測到他每一個想法的變化。

現在，他難以揣測菲力克斯。

戰爭結束了。帝彌托利加冕為國王，筋疲力盡，踏過血海，充滿榮耀。同樣害怕的是，他會再次毀掉一切。他將在那些視他為救世主的人面前，重新陷入瘋狂，那些人在戰爭結束後艱難的數個月裡向他尋求指引和希望。

他對菲力克斯沒有什麼期望，真的沒有。不指望菲力克斯會追隨他父親的腳步，儘管菲力克斯還是這麼做了。不指望菲力克斯擔任他的顧問，儘管菲力克斯以鋼鐵般的決心參與進來。不指望菲力克斯能再次成為他的朋友，儘管帝彌托利不斷希望，菲力克斯能隨時間的推移軟化對他的態度。

菲力克斯是的，但不是帝彌托利預期的那樣。

他們在帝彌托利的辦公室，仍然骯髒，充滿灰塵和碎裂雜物。帝彌托利除了自己的舒適之外，還有其他事情要做——重建一個完整的大陸。菲力克斯又生他的氣了，因為這件事，還有很多事。他們在吵架，就像他們經常做的，因為當帝彌托利害怕的時候，菲力克斯是最生氣的。

帝彌托利現在一直很恐懼。比戰爭期間還要恐懼。他害怕承擔這個——他幾乎可以肯定——註定會失敗的責任。

“我不能忍受你。”菲力克斯咆哮道。一如既往的尖刻，但帝彌托利已經習慣了。菲力克斯恨他並非不公平，菲力克斯這麼說他並非不公平。

帝彌托利並無預料到，菲力克斯在這憤怒的時刻，親吻了他。

這不是個溫柔的吻。菲力克斯抓住他的肩膀把他拽了下來，嘴唇緊貼著帝彌托利的。至少，這並不痛苦，儘管令人驚訝。菲力克斯的嘴唇溫暖而乾裂，他堅實的胸膛緊貼著帝彌托利。

帝彌托利僵住了，無法動彈，菲力克斯突然退開。

沉默，死寂般的沉默。

菲力克斯不願看他一眼。他雙手抱胸，帝彌托利張嘴盯著他。不知該做什麼，該說什麼。不確定是不是 _真的_ ，因為... 這是菲力克斯。菲力克斯幾乎無法忍受和帝彌托利待在一起，他拒絕一切友好的表示，他仍然稱帝彌托利為 _野獸_ 而不是叫他的名字。

“至少這讓你閉嘴了。”菲力克斯用手擦了擦嘴。嘲笑，每一點都像帝彌托利習慣的那樣冷酷，就好像他剛才沒有吻帝彌托利。

但是... 但是他 _做了_ 。不管他現在要擺出什麼姿態，在這之前，帝彌托利已清楚看到了他的臉。在菲力克斯採取行動前，他見到了那眼中閃過的恐懼。

“我...... 菲力克斯。”帝彌托利說。無助、困惑。這是他最無法想到的事。這是一百萬年來最無法理解的事。

菲力克斯肩膀緊繃。“閉嘴，山豬，真的。”

帝彌托利仍然無法反應。他還是他自己，仍是菲力克斯公開表示厭惡的那些事物。依然憤怒、悲傷、被死者的聲音所縈繞。仍舊是菲力克斯多年來一直厭惡的這個人。

然而，菲力克斯吻了他。他 _吻_ 了他。帝彌托利希望修復他們的友誼，他對菲力克斯過往的思念從未停止，但是他... 他不想要這個。

 _我不能忍受你_ 。然後一個吻。

“菲力克斯。”他說。悲傷、內疚、如此絕望的困惑。“你...... 你知道我在意你，但是我...... ，我只是...... ”

他結結巴巴。結結巴巴地像個小學生，而不似一個戰士和國王。不過話又說回來，他覺得自己更像個小學生，舌頭打結，缺乏經驗，完全被一個仍然不願稱他為朋友的男人的浪漫— _浪漫_ —舉措弄得措手不及。

“沒關係。”菲力克斯斷然說。他把頭往後仰，一如既往地傲慢與不快。“我受夠了你不停地說你有罪，好嗎？閉上你的嘴，接受現實吧。”

如果他們走得近一點，帝彌托利會知道該說什麼，知道如何在不毀壞事物的情況下追問菲力克斯。他應該知道如何談論這件事，實實在在地 _談_ ，而不是讓菲力克斯當作什麼都沒發生過一樣不予理睬。

他們變得太多了，距離太遙遠。帝彌托利不知該如何縮小這鴻溝。 _你吻了我_ ，他想說。 _你為什麼吻我？_

他想看進菲力克斯的臉，卻不敢。

“你是對的。”他轉而說，“你當然是對的。”

“明天見。”

菲力克斯轉身離開，就像這樣。突然地，冷酷地。又一扇門砰地甩上了帝彌托利的臉。菲力克斯的自尊心又受到了傷害，而他拒絕給帝彌托利機會來緩解傷勢。拒絕給帝彌托利適當答辯的權利。他拒絕為自己解釋，哪怕是一點點，因為那個吻不知道從 _哪兒_ 冒出來的，帝彌托利不明白。

但菲力克斯就是菲力克斯。菲力克斯會給帝彌托利建議，會與他一起戰鬥，會用生命來保護他，同時一直恨著他。帝彌托利已經很久沒有真正理解過他了，而菲力克斯已經很久沒有讓他嘗試理解了。

* * *

六個月後，儘管帝彌托利沒有 _忘記_ 這起意外，他把這件事拋到了腦後。這是菲力克斯最近的行為中唯一的異常——其他一切都非常符合菲力克斯，就帝彌托利所了解的。

菲力克斯態度嚴厲，脾氣暴躁，和帝彌托利說話時帶著憤怒和聽天由命。他們在一起的時間比他們在學校時多，但菲力克斯不喜歡他的陪伴。他怒氣沖沖地翻著白眼，叫帝彌托利“山豬”，比以往任何時候都更直接、尖銳。

作為一個顧問，他的價值是非常珍貴的。他的頭腦和他的舌頭一樣敏銳，他的觀點總是新鮮而富挑戰性。帝彌托利永遠無法理解他的思想是如何運作的，但他仍心存感激。菲力克斯看到了其他人無法看到的解決方案。擁有獨一無二、無可替代的尖刻智慧品牌。沒有他，整個王國將會是個更加貧窮的地方。

他們緊密合作，經常見面。菲力克斯定期去他的領地，但大多數時間他都在菲爾迪亞，鞭策其他領主做好準備，監督(並積極批評)政策決定。

菲力克斯從沒提起過那個吻，甚至沒有一點暗示，所以它仍是個謎。帝彌托利認為這是戰爭結束後數周內眾多爆發事件中的一起，當時威脅已經消失，但緊張局勢仍未消散。一天晚上吃飯的時候，希爾凡突然把臉埋在手裡，幾個小時都不說話。亞修把一本書從彩色玻璃窗扔了出去。梅爾賽德斯和雅妮特，這對忠實的朋友和帝彌托利認識的兩個最溫和的人，在宮殿的前廳裡大吵了一架。 在大家都安頓下來之前，怪事屢見不鮮。

而親吻帝彌托利真的很奇怪。畢竟，菲力克斯似乎並不怎麼喜歡他，仍然表現得並不喜歡他。所以，帝彌托利把這個吻放在腦海裡的一個角落，留著無法解答的謎團，讓它繼續下去。

帝彌托利是個傻瓜。

因為六個月後，帝彌托利遇見了一個人，這是他永遠不會有的第一次，心臟漏跳了一拍。他遇見了安娜麗絲，這改變了一切。

她是個平民出身的女性，在戰爭期間為帝國一方作戰，儘管她缺乏通常與前帝國士兵聯繫在一起的痛苦。她的臉上有一半是嚴重的疤痕，但她笑得很多。儘管這對她造成了傷害，她還是一直在笑。當他們第一眼相遇時，就形成了共感理解。一個共通點，讓他們立刻建立起密切的關係，儘管帝彌托利試圖偽裝。

她很漂亮。她的美麗不同尋常，即便她傷痕累累，卻仍是美麗的。

菲力克斯鄙視她。

帝彌托利一開始並不理解。認為菲力克斯的敵意是他平常的那種，因為菲力克斯對每個第一次見面的人都不太友善。甚至雅妮特也花了很長時間——迷人、有趣、永遠和善的雅妮特——才贏得了菲力克斯的喜愛，因為他天生就對人心存懷疑。

這次不同。帝彌托利和安娜麗絲在聊天，這和他以前所知道的任何事情都不一樣。每當他看著她的時候，他都會感到呼吸急促，感到自己被理解了，甚至連對杜篤都沒有這種感覺。安娜麗絲有她自己的鬼魂，她自己的罪要懺悔，她自己的悲傷和憤怒要和解。她也像帝彌托利一樣崩潰了，明白那黑暗正在抓住他的心，因為在她的微笑之下，她也擁有同樣的東西。

她理解帝彌托利， _真的_ 理解。他也理解她，這種解脫是無法用語言形容的。帝彌托利已經不是一個人很長時間了——周圍都是認識且愛他的朋友和伙伴——但是他永遠格格不入，永遠與眾不同。和安娜麗絲在一起，他第一次 _感到_ 不再孤獨。

這是令人興奮的，這是激烈的。帝彌托利只要看著她，就能感覺到自己的肺在呼吸。他既興奮又害怕，她的存在就像一道電流穿過他整個身體。

菲力克斯恨她，恨她帶給帝彌托利的強烈衝擊影響。

一天晚上吃飯的時候，一切都到了緊要關頭。值得慶倖的是，這只是個小型聚會，主要是帝彌托利的朋友和少數來訪的客人。安娜麗絲就是其中之一。

菲力克斯整個晚上情緒都很糟。當希爾凡把他推到一邊並試圖把他加入到這個夜晚的故事中時，他甚至沒有抽動嘴角。

“我順著棚架爬下來，一路上聽著一個非常生氣的丈夫大喊大叫，從窗戶逃了出來。”希爾凡邊說邊喝了幾杯酒，天花亂墜地漫談著。“那麼除了菲力克斯本人，還有誰會出現呢！我的騎士——穿著閃亮盔甲騎在馬背上——終於來救我了。我站在那裡，渾身濕透，在一個寒冷的冬夜，全身赤裸，他來了。”

“你胡說八道。”菲力克斯喃喃自語。怒視著自己的酒杯，大部分都沒碰過。

桌子上的其他人都在竊笑，希爾凡微笑著，顯然很享受成為眾人焦點。

“對於我和國王陛下年輕時的冒險來說，這算不了什麼。”他繼續說道，帝彌托利急忙打斷了他的話。

“近年來你有更多有趣的故事，希爾凡。”

“我想聽聽國王陛下年輕時的故事。”安娜麗絲插話道。面帶微笑，抬頭看著他，帝彌托利感到自己臉紅了。“他聲稱自己只是個盡職盡責的學生，但我對此表示懷疑。”

這是個玩笑。她的眼睛閃著幽默的光芒，帝彌托利的心在胸膛跳動。他的嘴唇微微翹起。當他張開嘴回答——

“你有什麼權利質問國王？”菲力克斯咆哮道。

整個桌子都沉默了。一把叉子哢嗒地掉在盤子上，安娜麗絲的笑容從她臉上滑落。

“我...... 我無意冒犯您，閣下。”她說。

“那就閉上你的嘴，沒必要在你的缺點清單上加上叛國罪。”

安娜麗絲佈滿傷痕的美麗臉龐變得蒼白。帝彌托利震驚得差點把酒杯掉在地上。“ _菲力克斯_ 。”

突然，安娜麗絲站了起來。低下頭，拒絕看他們任何一人。她無法。“請恕我失陪，諸位大人。”

她離開了。帝彌托利的心凍結在胸腔裡。他想去追她，想向她保證她沒有缺點，在任何方面都沒有缺陷。想要表達他對她的感情，他心中的秘密和寧靜，儘管他們分享了其他的秘密，仍然沒有將這說出口。

他看著菲力克斯，怒火中燒。

帝彌托利把椅子往後一推，赫然站起來。“伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵，一句話。”

菲力克斯對他撇了撇嘴，並無悔意，目中無人，但他還是站了起來。

他們一到一個相當隱蔽的地方，帝彌托利就轉向菲力克斯。他突然氣得說不出話來。

“你張大了嘴，像一條魚。”菲力克斯說。

帝彌托利瞠目結舌，最後強迫自己說：“你 _怎麼_ 了？”

菲力克斯哼了一聲，尖刻而嘲弄地說：“你可以做得更好。”

帝彌托利的手在顫抖。他以前從沒恨過菲力克斯，但是現在，看著那雙殘忍的眼睛，那冷嘲熱諷的嘴.....。

“你沒有權利這樣說。我簡直不敢相信——我感到 _震驚_ 。你為什麼 _故意_ 這麼殘忍？”然後，當菲力克斯仍然沉默時。“回答我！”

“我不欠你什麼。別指望我一言不發地坐在桌子旁，而你卻羞辱自己，像條瘋狗一樣對一個女人垂涎三尺。太噁心了。”

“菲力克斯。”帝彌托利忍住了他那暴躁的脾氣。強迫自己深吸口氣。他的憤怒是一件危險的事。“我問你問題，你必須回答。你太過分了，我不能讓你侮辱我的客人。”

“ _客人_ ？更像個帝國蕩婦。”

一瞬間，帝彌托利抓住他的衣領，把他猛揪起來，咬牙切齒。他生氣，非常 _生氣_ ，幾乎無法控制自己不搖晃菲力克斯。

“注意你的言辭。”這些話是低沉不快，黑暗的，但菲力克斯看起來並不害怕。他的眼睛向下一閃，只有一秒鐘，掠過帝彌托利的嘴邊，帝彌托利的腦海裡閃過一個回憶。“怎麼，你嫉妒了？”

沉默。

他們互相凝視著，菲力克斯的眼睛睜得大大的。突然，他掙扎起來。猛推帝彌托利的胸口，帝彌托利放開了他。菲力克斯沒能足夠快地將一切藏起來，於是帝彌托利沒有錯過菲力克斯臉上的表情。這是痛苦。

帝彌托利的怒火很快就熄滅了。有一會兒，唯一的聲音是他們沉重的呼吸聲。菲力克斯摸著他脖子上被掐住的地方，帝彌托利希望自己沒有傷害到他。

“菲力克斯。”他說，溫和而不知所措地。

“你愛喜歡誰就追求誰。”菲力克斯咬牙說道。“但你的傻笑太噁心了，我不該坐在那裡看完它。”

他想侮辱帝彌托利、嘲笑他。但帝彌托利懂得字裡行間的含義。他知道菲力克斯真正在說什麼，他無法生氣，因為菲力克斯曾吻過他。吻了他，卻被拒絕了。無法忍受看著帝彌托利愛上別人。

帝彌托利真是個傻瓜。

“我沒有意識到...... ”帝彌托利說。“對不起，我沒有意識到這會傷害到你。”

“你是個笨蛋。”菲力克斯的眼睛緊閉著，拳頭緊握在身旁，扭曲、憤怒。菲力克斯一直以來的一切，讓帝彌托利相信菲力克斯根本不在乎他的一切。

“你這樣和我說話，我怎麼能明白呢？”帝彌托利的聲音裡沒有指責，但菲力克斯還是退縮了。“我非常關心你。但一段時間以來，我一直以為你不太喜歡我。”

菲力克斯低下了頭。雙臂合攏，摩挲著手肘。“就像我說的，你是個笨蛋。”

帝彌托利嘆了口氣。不遠處有個廊壁凹處，他們可以坐在那裡。“和我坐一起嗎？求你了。”

他預想菲力克斯會拒絕。把他那帶刺的、可恨的盔甲重新穿上，然後氣沖沖地跑掉。但菲力克斯並沒有。

他們並排坐著。安靜了一會兒，帝彌托利試著整理他的思緒。他只能假設菲力克斯也在做同樣的事情，儘管當他回頭，他發現菲力克斯在看著 _他_ 。在月光下凝視著他，然後…。

哦。

“你愛上我了嗎？”帝彌托利說，脫口而出，比他在這樣一個話題上應有的坦率和失禮多了。

“別自以為是了。”菲力克斯把目光移開。傲慢、沉默。沒有怒罵、咆哮或嫌惡。沒有那些能證明帝彌托利是錯的的事物，這已經足夠了。

愛上了他，菲力克斯愛上了他。

帝彌托利低頭盯著自己戴著手套的手，坐立不安。“我不知道。”

菲力克斯發出的聲音一半是嘲弄，一半是其他的，有些傷感的。“那你認為我為什麼..... ”

_你認為我為什麼吻了你？_

“那是很久以前的事了，戰後人們做了各種各樣的怪異事情，而你也不例外，所以我想...... 好吧，我不知道我在想什麼。”

菲力克斯閉上了雙眼，呼出一口氣。這是這麼長時間以來，帝彌托利所見過他最脆弱的一面，他想知道為什麼菲力克斯甚至還讓他說這些話。為什麼當帝彌托利在刺探菲力克斯的感情時，菲力克斯沒有斷然離開。

女神，菲力克斯 _愛上_ 他了。

“你是我最古老的朋友之一，”帝彌托利說，這是個劃定界限的區別稱呼，而菲力克斯並沒有反對這個詞。“但我不能讀懂你的心思，你總是那麼生我的氣，我..... ”帝彌托利又頓了下來，指責是沒有用的。“對不起，菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯的肩膀縮著。他看起來... 很小，比帝彌托利記憶中的他還要小。菲力克斯是個鐵石心腸的人，粗暴無禮，毫無悔意，他的能量讓他看起來勢不可擋。人們很容易忘記，他也有柔軟的一面。帝彌托利該意識到他的憤怒是什麼，因為就帝彌托利所能知道的，當他受傷時菲力克斯會發脾氣。

菲力克斯低頭凝視著地面，雙手緊握著他所坐的石牆。他的指關節泛白。

“你... 對她有感情。”菲力克斯迫使他攤牌，沒有他在晚餐時那般充滿嫌惡，聲音還是很微弱。

帝彌托利知道他真正要的是什麼，知道菲力克斯想聽什麼。一個明確的是或不是，從帝彌托利的口中說出。一個明確的表示，說明他的感情是否能得到回應，因為菲力克斯討厭灰色地帶，討厭處在不像他喜歡的那樣直白的情況下。言下之意，帝彌托利已經拒絕了他，但對於菲力克斯來說，言下之意是不夠的。

帝彌托利很痛。一種突來的悲傷和全然耗盡，因為他 _確實_ 愛菲力克斯。他愛他，但他還是會傷害他。他不得不拒絕他，因為他從小就想和菲力克斯更親密，因為他對菲力克斯的愛不是 _那樣的_ 。

“對不起，菲力克斯，”他重述著，每個字都是認真的。“我從沒有這樣想過你。”

菲力克斯仍然靜默，表情無法閱讀。過了一會兒，他說：“沒關係。”

但這並不好。這是他們之間的另一個缺損，他們受損關係的另一道裂痕。因為帝彌托利，菲力克斯失去了他的兄長和父親，而帝彌托利甚至不能給他這個。

“我很抱歉。”帝彌托利感覺自己快窒息了，吞下他喉嚨裡的一塊東西。“請相信我，我願意做任何事——”

菲力克斯站了起來，“我不需要你的憐憫，帝彌托利。”

在那之後，他再也不聽任何話，大步地走開了，背挺得筆直而高傲。一如既往的唐突與峻厲。從不給帝彌托利任何時間或余地去解釋、說明、或辯駁。

但是，帝彌托利還能要求他什麼呢？帝彌托利給了菲力克斯他的答案。他沒有權利期望更多。菲力克斯愛上了他，而帝彌托利 _拒絕_ 了。

* * *

什麼都沒有改變。

當安娜麗絲離開時，她親吻了帝彌托利的臉頰，他的心在胸膛裡跳動著。他們互相通信，她還寄給他一些糟糕的笑話來逗他開心。他把他的馬的故事送給她，因為她完全被母馬淘氣的古怪行徑所吸引。他們經常通信，生活還在繼續。

菲力克斯還是老樣子。直言不諱，從不聽任何人的廢話。他是帝彌托利的得力右腕，高效地運用著自己的權力。即使是最傲慢的貴族也敵不過他的鋼鐵意志，他們中最勇敢的人在他面前仍會顫抖。

他不談論自己的感受。從來沒有，即使是最模糊的措詞。他對帝彌托利的談吐和對其他人沒有兩樣。簡潔，鋒利，有時刻薄。他的態度沒有改變，儘管他表白了。

帝彌托利有時會懷疑菲力克斯是否已釋懷前進了。他得到了他的回答，明確而直接，可能已經把對帝彌托利的任何浪漫想法從腦海中抹去了。有時候菲力克斯對他特別嚴厲，帝彌托利確信這是事實。但有時候，可以說恰恰相反，因為菲力克斯動作不夠快，無法掩飾自己的 _眼神_ 。

有時帝彌托利會微笑，菲力克斯會屏住呼吸。有時帝彌托利會工作過度，菲力克斯會像往常一樣帶著尖刻的評論衝進他的辦公室，在厲聲咆哮下，是擔憂與掛心。 有時帝彌托利會把頭髮往後梳，或突然皺起眉頭，或把臉朝向陽光，菲力克斯就會 _看著_ 他。 看哪看哪看啊。

所有這些時刻帝彌托利都捕捉到了，但什麼也沒有改變。他仍然不能理解菲力克斯。他不知道菲力克斯愛他的時候，他怎麼能那樣嘲弄他，有時甚至是殘忍地對他說話。菲力克斯 _愛上了_ 他，但他對帝彌托利說話的樣子就好像他從沒有愛過他一樣。

成為國王已經一年了，帝彌托利還在苦苦掙扎。不是對王權，而是他自己。他的黑暗思想已變得越來越糟糕，變得更加寫實、更具毀滅性。他腦子裡的聲音越來越大。他的父親、古廉、現在的羅德利古，都在斥責他。

 _一無是處，毫無價值，你背叛了我們_ ，他們竊竊私語。他們一遍又一遍地告訴他，他是如何辜負了他們。他是如何違背諾言，如何背棄他們。他們告訴他，他們的死都是他的錯。

帝彌托利試圖忽略他們。他已經忽視他們這麼長時間了——他認為自己可以做得更好。但是慢慢地，他就要溺死了。一點一點地削弱，直到他再也不能忽視他們，他們的聲音如此響亮，如此殘酷，如此恆久不變。

今天，他把自己鎖在辦公室裡。不是他的臥室——他無法忍受待在那裡，他的噩夢最折磨他——他試圖用文書工作分散自己的注意力，壓抑著胸中的尖叫衝動， 推開與日俱增的絕望可怕感覺。

他能挺過去的，他以前經歷過這個。但每一天，它都變得越來越艱難。

他辦公室的門被狠狠地用力敲著。

“帝彌托利，開門！”是菲力克斯。

帝彌托利從一句他已重讀了上百遍，卻仍無法理解的文章段落中抬起頭來。菲力克斯什麼也沒說，再度敲門。

“在我破壞門之前把門打開。”

慢慢地，用盡最大努力，帝彌托利站了起來。菲力克斯會兌現他的威脅，他知道，儘管他不確定如何兌現。門一打開，菲力克斯就衝進了房間。又踹了一下門闔上它，用他那臭名昭著的目光瞪視著帝彌托利。

“你在幹什麼，躲在這裡？”

“我沒有躲藏。”帝彌托利回到桌子邊，坐了下來，身體太沉重而無法再保持站立。他又回過頭來看他的報告，茫然地盯著它。這些文字就像是用陌生的語言寫的。

“我認得那種表情。你怎麼了？又發瘋了嗎？”

帝彌托利退縮了。他無法忍受看到菲力克斯臉上寫滿的厭惡。

“別管我。”他懇求道，但這是沒有希望的。

“你已經逃避職責 _好幾天_ 了。”菲力克斯走來走去。一隻豹子，一隻獅子。冷酷無情。“我厭倦了掩蓋你的缺點。如果你太虛弱，不能履行你的職責，就好好說出來，別像個膽小鬼似地躲在這裡。”

帝彌托利的羽毛筆斷了。這聲音把他嚇了一跳——他不記得把它拿起來了。他對著它眨了眨眼。沒用，可悲。就像那些死去人們告訴他的那樣可悲。

“女神，看看你的 _樣子_ 。你應該是個國王。”

“你為什麼一定要對我這麼殘忍？”帝彌托利說。這不過是一聲低語，幾乎掩蓋不住他聲音中的顫抖。

“我不 _殘忍_ ，”菲力克斯說，帝彌托利可以聽到他的輕蔑。“如果你太虛弱而不能...... ”

“你總是對我很殘忍。”帝彌托利太痛苦了，無法掩飾自己的虛弱。不過話又說回來，菲力克斯對他的瘋病一無所知。“我一直在努力，但一切都那麼...... ”

他不能繼續下去了。把臉埋在雙手之中，喘著粗氣，悲傷、癲狂，以及菲力克斯所鄙視的一切。

“你恨我。”他低聲說，菲力克斯靜默了。“你總是生我的氣。我做的每件事都是錯的。無論我多麼努力，我做的每件事都是 _錯誤的_ 。我該怎麼做才能讓你開心呢，菲力克斯？我的死是唯一能讓你滿意的事嗎？”

帝彌托利把手抽開。有那麼一會兒，他看到了菲力克斯的臉，蒼白無力，毫無防備，震驚， _受傷_ 。

然後帝彌托利的目光落在他的拆信刀上。他桌上那塊又長又鋒利的金屬。他的手不假思索地抽搐著朝向它——

“ _不_ ，不！”菲力克斯奔至身旁，抓起拆信刀，把它扔到帝彌托利夠不到的地方。

它喀啦一聲掉在地板上，帝彌托利茫然地盯著它。困惑，迷茫。不知道為什麼菲力克斯的臉那麼死一般的蒼白。他緊緊抓住帝彌托利的手，好像認為帝彌托利會掙脫反抗。

“別這麼說。”菲力克斯的聲音哽噎了。“別說這種話。”

帝彌托利看著他。真的看起來，他的喉嚨在燃燒。承認他們都知道的事實，菲力克斯所厭惡的事情。“我沒有你堅強。”

他閉上了眼睛。死者的聲音向他嚎叫。 _軟弱，無用，可悲_ 。無法忍受看著菲力克斯的眼睛，而從中看到憎恨，厭惡，嘲弄。

“是的，帝彌托利，你是。”菲力克斯緊握著他的手。他聽起來很痛苦，當帝彌托利再次睜開眼時，他發現菲力克斯看起來...... 被奪去了一切。“我...... 你說得對。我對你太苛刻了，這不是你的錯。”

這些話從菲力克斯嘴裡說出來毫無道理。驕傲、直率、務實的菲力克斯。

“我太累了。”帝彌托利告訴他。再也不能再隱藏了，除了這種無情的痛苦，什麼都沒有。他控制不了自己，再也控制不了了。一滴眼淚順著他的臉頰流下。

菲力克斯看上去像是肚子上挨了一拳。他猛吸了一口氣，看著帝彌托利，震驚愕然，說不出話來。他的手懸在帝彌托利的臉上，好像要把眼淚擦掉。

哦。帝彌托利記得——菲力克斯愛上了他。沒有表現出來，從不表現出來。永遠不要表現得像是，永遠不讓帝彌托利看出來。對帝彌托利的只有憤怒，不斷地讓帝彌托利想起自己不夠好的部分，侮辱他。

但是現在，此時此刻，帝彌托利認為他可以 _看到_ 菲力克斯的愛。不僅僅是以一種理智的方式去瞭解它，而是去觀察它。菲力克斯的臉上寫滿了這句話。

菲力克斯猛地把手抽回來，有些狼狽。他清了清嗓子，把手伸進口袋，掏出一塊手帕。

“給。”他粗聲粗氣地說。

帝彌托利接住了。沒有使用它，而是捏緊在掌心，凝視著它，試圖理解這個世界，而他的現實是如此的支離破碎，他的思想超出了他自己的控制。

“帝彌托利？”

他抬起頭。一切都是遙遠的，奇怪的不真實。帝彌托利徹底迷失了，他不知道如何重新振作起來。

突然間，菲力克斯的雙臂環抱著他。他仍然站著，帝彌托利仍然坐著，但是菲力克斯足夠近，把帝彌托利的頭按到他的胸口，緊緊地抱著他，就像菲力克斯曾經抱過任何人一樣。他不是很擅長這個，最後拍了拍帝彌托利的頭髮，有些笨拙地，但帝彌托利沒有抱怨。呼吸著他熟悉的氣味，讓菲力克斯成為他的靠岸處。

菲力克斯什麼也沒說。沒有一句安慰的話，也沒有一切都會好起來的承諾。但他 _在那裡_ ，溫暖而堅定。不批評，不苛求，就在那兒。

當他們分開時，帝彌托利清了清嗓子。把頭髮從臉上撥開，試圖讓自己恢復一些表面上的秩序。

“你又要責備我嗎？”帝彌托利問道。 如果是這樣的話，還不如趕緊結束這一切。

又一次，菲力克斯看起來好像帝彌托利傷害了他。他長長地、穩穩地吁了一口氣。當帝彌托利遞給他手帕時，他把手帕拿了回來，慢慢地攥在拳頭裡。

“不，帝彌托利，我不是。”

* * *

在那之後，事情確實發生了變化。慢慢地，帝彌托利注意到了，鎖定在他自己的腦袋裡，緩慢地，但他們確實變了。

帝彌托利緩慢而穩定地康復過來。仍然一度情緒化和悲傷，但正在好轉。杜篤提醒他，有時他會經歷一些情緒波動，這對他來說是很自然的，這不是他該恐懼或驚慌的原因。杜篤向帝彌托利保證，他會好起來的。要有耐心，善待自己，不要恐慌。杜篤是對的。

菲力克斯保持著距離。在帝彌托利面前，他顯得僵硬、笨拙，好像對自己缺乏信心。帝彌托利認為他終於把菲力克斯從他身邊趕走了，終於說服他放棄了單相思，菲力克斯看到了他的軟弱，感到厭惡。

這種想法並不令人高興。帝彌托利不希望菲力克斯愛他，但他也不想被蔑視。

過了一段時間，菲力克斯回來了。他還是一如既往的敏捷和自豪，但他對帝彌托利更加小心了。謹慎，克制。還是很生氣，經常很生氣，但他養成了放下手頭事情，然後悄悄離開，而不是對著帝彌托利謾罵的習慣。他把自己最壞的一面保留給自己，最壞的脾氣不讓帝彌托利看見。

他有時看起來很悲傷。在訓練場花費大量的時間，聚精會神地鍛煉。儘管他對帝彌托利隻字未提，但他還是一心一意地拼命朝著某個目標努力。帝彌托利知道最好不要刺探這個。

帝彌托利和安娜麗絲最近寫信的頻率低了。她再次來到菲爾迪亞，帝彌托利仍然喜歡她，仍然感受到那種簡單易懂的理解，但當他看到她時，他的心跳並沒有加速。她是他交過最好相處的朋友，比任何人都理解他，但這就是他們的關係所需要的全部。

他們太相似了，他們的悲傷和黑暗太相似了。分享他們的痛苦減輕了他們的負擔，但在一起不會使他們中的任何一個快樂。

帝彌托利悲嘆著，失去了他一開始從未想過會有的感覺，接受這事實是困難的， 但這是最好的結果。

這次菲力克斯總是避開她。儘管他花了很多時間在訓練場上，和任何願意接受他挑戰的人比劃，但他沒有說什麼冒犯的話。當她在身旁時，他顯得生硬正式，嚴實地克制，儘可能快地離開、回避她，但他沒有試圖趕走她。

他第一次提到她是在帝彌托利的辦公室。在晚上，當他們獨處的時候。菲力克斯坐在那裡，盯著爐火，手足伸展地躺在椅子上，似乎對這個話題不感興趣，但他緊繃的下巴卻出賣了他。

“這一次，你沒有常和安娜麗絲碰面。”菲力克斯說。

“是的，我想沒有。”帝彌托利在一份報告上簽完字後說。

菲力克斯在椅子上挪了挪。過了一會兒，帝彌托利才意識到菲力克斯想問另一個問題。他吸了一口氣，好像要說什麼，但什麼也沒說。努力想找到合適的詞。

當然，帝彌托利意識到，他的羽毛筆靜止了。他錯誤地認為他已經讓菲力克斯斷念了，菲力克斯還是……

帝彌托利緊張起來。在腦海中回放著自己的回答，輕率而無關緊要。對於一個不經意的詢問，沒有什麼不尋常的反應。但這並不是菲力克斯所問的全部，而且這一點也不是散漫隨便的。

“她是我的好朋友。”帝彌托利說，語氣小心得多，他放下羽毛筆。“很高興再次見到她，但我們都很忙。”

菲力克斯扯了扯他的袖子。“一個好朋友，是吧？我以為你們只見過一次，在這之前。”

“我們經常通信。”

“哼嗯。”

帝彌托利猶豫了一下。不知道如何對他的朋友菲力克斯誠實，不鼓勵或暗示任何他不想要的東西。不知道他 _能_ 有多誠實，卻不惹惱菲力克斯。“她比任何人都理解我，但我們最好還是做朋友。”

菲力克斯沉默了好一會兒。“我... 我很抱歉，聽到這些。 我希望...... ”菲力克斯清了清嗓子。 需要一點時間。“我希望你沒有感到失望。”

帝彌托利對他眨了眨眼。菲力克斯仍然看著火，仍然緊張，仍然試圖假裝不是。但他聽起來很真誠。 很蹩腳，但是很真誠。 表達他的哀悼和良好的祝願，就像菲力克斯曾經做的那樣。

帝彌托利身上有些東西變暖了。

“謝謝你，菲力克斯，這對我意義重大。”

菲力克斯臉上帶上色彩。把頭移開，這樣帝彌托利就看不見他的眼睛。“她的損失。”

帝彌托利臉上的笑容就這樣停格了。這是菲力克斯很長時間以來給他的最接近讚美的話語。就帝彌托利所了解的，這是個危險的領域。考慮到菲力克斯對他的感覺。

帝彌托利不知該說什麼。驚慌失措，就在這時，菲力克斯決定再次面向他。

他深深地看著帝彌托利，尖銳而熟悉地說，“別讓它左右了你的自我。我從來不喜歡她。”

如果不是因為菲力克斯臉上的表情，帝彌托利會相信它的表面價值，只是因為菲力克斯就是菲力克斯。 但他看到菲力克斯的嘴扭曲了一下，他的臉上一閃而過的悲傷、拒絕，都用輕蔑來掩蓋。

“嘿，”帝彌托利說，呼出的氣比真正的笑聲還多。他低頭看著自己的手，不知道該如何感受。“我會牢記住。”

“洛貝伯爵的領地有什麼新消息嗎？”菲力克斯說，讓話題回到工作上。

帝彌托利由著他。但當菲力克斯沒有在看他的時候，帝彌托利發現自己盯著他的後腦勺，想著。菲力克斯給了他一次機會，還在給他機會逃脫。他仍然愛帝彌托利，這一點很清楚，但是不會逼迫他。

已經過了許久了。自從菲力克斯第一次吻他，自從帝彌托利第一次拒絕他，現在菲力克斯還在這裡，還愛著他。 仍然在追求，但在帝彌托利不想被糾纏的時候撤退了。 讓步，這是菲力克斯一生中從未有過的讓步。

怎麼可能，菲力克斯還愛著他？ 即使被拒絕了，菲力克斯還想要他？

“喂，帝彌托利。”

“嗯？”

菲力克斯的嘴抿了起來，惱怒。但他並沒有對帝彌托利大吼大叫，當他說：“你能把那份報告拿給我嗎？”的時候，他的聲音是沉著而克制的。

“當然。”

帝彌托利再次盯著他，但這並沒有讓他更加理解。

* * *

隨著時間的推移，菲力克斯變得不那麼憤怒了。

他仍然很直接，仍然過於直率，而且往往比完全的外交辭令更加誠實。但隨著時間的推移，他和帝彌托利的關係變得不同了。他仍然保持著自己的風格，但在邊緣部分有所軟化，不那麼冷酷，不那麼殘忍。他和帝彌托利之間尷尬的距離消失了，就如他對待帝彌托利的謹慎態度一般，他不再是以前那個憤怒的人了。

他仍然是不可否認的菲力克斯。尖酸刻薄，脾氣暴躁，有時會忍不住變得粗暴。粗魯，有時還是不友好。但他在處理自己的壞脾氣方面越來越有心得了。

“別可憐兮兮的。”他對帝彌托利說。但是，他停頓了下來，看著帝彌托利的臉，他的嘴巴做著每當自己語言失誤時就會做的特殊動作。他修改用語措辭，又試了一次，“你擔心得太多了。退後一步，讓我來處理。”

菲力克斯從不是個溫和的人。但是，他一點一點地馴服了自己最壞的舌頭。他把最尖刻的評論留到極少數的場合——會議、請願、公開邪惡企圖的詭計——在這些場合，他的舌頭受到鞭笞是為了更大的利益。他有節制地、有意識地把它當作武器使用，而不是在脾氣不好的時候放任它口出惡語。

他是王國至寶，在帝彌托利的宮廷裡，他備受欽佩和尊敬。歷練多了，現在也更有智慧了。表揚起來更快，也更容易交談。他不是個愛笑的人，但他的眼睛有一種溫暖的感覺，這種感覺是一樣的。

他從不談他對帝彌托利的感情。沒有隻字片語，甚至沒有一點暗示。菲力克斯表面上如此坦蕩蕩而毫不在意，帝彌托利認為他已經向前看了。

菲力克斯變了，但帝彌托利還是那個一直以來的傻瓜。

帝彌托利躺在醫務室的床上，痛苦而噁心。他從馬上摔下來，斷了幾根骨頭，內出血，還有嚴重的腦震盪。他已經吐了兩次了，儘管醫治者對他做了治療。

菲力克斯在他身邊，甚至在杜篤來到之前。他將帝彌托利的頭髮從臉上撩開，他第三次彎身吐在桶子上，當一些濺到菲力克斯的袖子上時，他虛弱地道歉。事實上，只有在幫助帝彌托利回到他的枕頭上後，才能把它擦掉。

帝彌托利睡著的時候他就在那兒。幾個小時後帝彌托利醒來的時候，他還在那裡，雖然感覺好一點了，但仍然有些腦震盪。

“對不起，對不起。”帝彌托利等待著那些責駡，他肯定會這樣說。

菲力克斯嘆了口氣，用手抹了抹臉，顯得疲憊而憔悴不堪。他還穿著帝彌托利弄髒的衣服。

“你太粗心大意了，帝彌托利。”

“我知道，對不起。”

菲力克斯搖了搖頭。身體前傾，雙肘支在膝蓋上。“治療師說你很幸運。”

關於他的一切都很緊張。謹慎，小心，不生氣。令人驚訝的是，他並沒有發脾氣。

“對不起。”帝彌托利重複道。

“別道歉了，你的胃怎麼樣了？還需要那個桶嗎？”

帝彌托利搖搖頭——這是個錯誤，因為他受傷了——菲力克斯把治療者喚了過來， 在他接受檢查時留下來，即使是在杜篤趕來之後。杜篤還是氣喘吁吁、目光狂亂、內疚萬分，縱使帝彌托利才該是罪魁禍首。事故發生時，杜篤正在王城的另一邊，和梅爾賽德斯一起做飯，給戰爭留下的無數孤兒做飯，比盯著帝彌托利遠重要得多的工作。

菲力克斯是個威風凜凜的存在，輕鬆而迅速地掌控一切，絕不聽杜篤對自我鞭笞的任何一字。

“這是個意外。”他說，語氣輕快而又實事求是。“沒人能預料到這一點，即使你也不能每分每秒地看著他，即便你這麼做了也改變不了什麼。”

帝彌托利又感到內疚了，因為讓他們擔心而感到內疚。但菲力克斯的話還沒結束。

“任何事情都有風險，帝彌托利也不能永遠關在宮殿裡，他的生活中必須有一些樂趣。”

他低頭看著帝彌托利。還是很累，還是很擔心， _仍然_ 穿著帝彌托利吐在上面弄髒一部分的衣服，雖然周圍肯定有多餘的備用衣物。菲力克斯並沒有生帝彌托利的氣，儘管他認為帝彌托利很魯莽。沒有生杜篤的氣，儘管他天生的堅忍不拔也無法止住自己的焦慮。菲力克斯很穩重，鎮定自若。是他與治療師打交道，確保帝彌托利預後的人——好消息——可以鬆一口氣。他是如此冷靜和自信，帝彌托利平靜了下來。

很奇怪，菲力克斯居然沒有生氣，憤怒是菲力克斯的主要表達方式。但帝彌托利腦震盪得太厲害了，弄不明白這是怎麼回事。

後來，當菲力克斯以為他又睡著了的時候，他把這些點聯繫了起來。聽到菲力克斯顫抖著在他的手中呼吸，聽到菲力克斯的呼吸變得急促，太快了。聽見他站起來和治療師說話，對她尖銳而憤怒，在接縫處分崩離析，在此之前他是如此的冷靜和堅強。

_他會好起來嗎？會有永久性損傷嗎？他看起來像死人，你確定，你確定？_

_他會沒事的，閣下，冷靜點，他會沒事的。_

菲力克斯回來了。帝彌托利太累了，但他還醒著。聽到菲力克斯的膝蓋撞擊地板的聲音，感覺他的床墊邊有輕微的下沉。帝彌托利幾乎沒有力氣睜開眼，但當他睜開眼睛時，他發現菲力克斯跪在他的床邊，把臉埋在手臂裡。

“女神，帝彌托利。”菲力克斯低聲說。

這不是帝彌托利想聽到的話，顫抖，脆弱，低微。

帝彌托利的眼睛一下子閉上了，太沉重，再也睜不開。他覺得自己漸漸入睡了。晚上醒來好幾次，感到困惑和迷失，每次菲力克斯堅定而沉穩的聲音，引導他返回了睡眠狀態。

* * *

菲力克斯不是個容易接近的人，但他不再像過去那樣封閉。接近他不再像是接近一隻野貓，有著爪子和利牙。

他是伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵，國王的得力右腕。一個睿智的顧問，一個近乎無以匹敵的劍客。一個專心致志、紀律嚴明、幹勁十足的人，沒有被他高貴出身和地位的奢華所玷污。敏捷，兇猛，但具有敏銳的正義感和不可動搖的道德品質。

換句話說，他是個非常合適的單身漢。

它開始是涓涓細流，然後變成了洪水。一個接一個的求親者登門來試試運氣。他拒絕了所有人，堅定但不殘忍，他的溫和(一個純粹的相對術語——菲力克斯從來不溫和，只是比他過去溫和)只鼓勵了其他人去嘗試。

帝彌托利很擔心，非常擔心，因為菲力克斯 _還_ 愛著他。從來不說，從來不要求他做任何事，但是他的行動比他的話更有說服力。他一直在帝彌托利身邊，幫助他完成統治這龐大王國的艱鉅任務。他忠心耿耿，但從不拍馬屁。支持，但絕不盲目。他沉著冷靜，富有洞察力，經常挑戰帝彌托利，但不是以他過去的方式，不是侮辱或攻擊。

他還愛著帝彌托利。不變地，毫不動搖地，這沒有道理。菲力克斯不是個多愁善感的人，不是會糾結在失敗事業或愚蠢遊戲上的人。帝彌托利不明白為什麼菲力克斯還愛著他，除非……

除非帝彌托利把他引入了歧途。不經意間把他束縛起來，給了他不切實的希望，因為他確實愛著菲力克斯。他的時間，他的陪伴，他的智慧。他愛菲力克斯勝過幾乎任何人，帝彌托利的感情被誤解的可能性不是不存在。

帝彌托利很憂慮，他憂心忡忡。

“你今天怎麼這麼焦躁不安？”

帝彌托利跳了起來，扔下他的羽毛筆。

“我很好。”連自己的耳朵都無法信服。

菲力克斯仔細端詳著他的臉，熟悉的嘆息。“來吧，我們出去走走。”

他們來到庭園上。天氣很好，他們的靴子踩在碎石路上發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。新鮮的空氣幫助帝彌托利清醒了頭腦，他抬起頭面向陽光，呼吸著秋天的氣息。

菲力克斯在他身邊默不作聲。只是走著，等待帝彌托利準備好了來談話。

“我一直想問你，菲力克斯...... ”帝彌托利慢吞吞地說，他們從來沒有公開談論過這個問題。帝彌托利不該是那個提起這件事的人，但是時間太 _長_ 了，他很 _擔心_ 。

“問我什麼？”菲力克斯問道。

“這是... 不禮貌的，但是我... 嗯，問題是...... ”

菲力克斯嘆了口氣，“說出來吧。”

“我不禁注意到你最近有好幾個...... 求親者。”帝彌托利繼續說道。“而每一個你都拒絕了。”

“你說的是貝德伯爵嗎？我很高興我們擺脫了他，真無聊。”

“不只是他，其他人也是。”

“帝彌托利...... ”菲力克斯雙手緊握在背後，一如既往直截了當地說：“你到底想問我什麼？”

帝彌托利吞咽著。焦慮在他的胃裡盤旋，既熟悉又不受歡迎。花了他一會兒才能繼續說下去，但菲力克斯等著。“我擔心我可能給你留下了...... 錯誤的印象，如果我以某種方式誤導了你，我——”

菲力克斯哼了一聲，“好像你能那麼做似的，你並不是那麼狡猾的人。”

一時間，帝彌托利平靜了下來。菲力克斯從不對他說謊，所以如果他說帝彌托利沒有誤導他，那麼就是真的。

不過，這並沒有回答他的問題。這並不能解釋為什麼菲力克斯拒絕了任何一個表現出一丁點興趣的人。帝彌托利努力想找到一個方法來理清他的想法。找到一種方式進入菲力克斯的思想，一種帝彌托利可以理解的解釋。

“我只是覺得你應該給他們中的一個機會，僅此而已。”

菲力克斯的臉色變暗了。“別那麼殘忍，帝彌托利。”

這讓帝彌托利處於劣勢。他的胃緊張起來，後悔了，但為時已晚。“原諒我，我不是故意的。”

菲力克斯沉默了好一會兒，皺著眉頭，不看他。“你不明白，是嗎？”

“我承認我不知道。”

“帝彌托利，你 _知道_ 我對你的感覺。”

帝彌托利的心跳在胸口頓了幾下。如此露骨而直白的話語，是的，他知道，但菲力克斯從來沒有告訴過他，不是用言語。菲力克斯的臉漲得通紅，但他說的話卻不可思議地簡單。曾經，一旦他表現出任何的脆弱，他就會感到羞愧、咆哮和抵禦。但現在，他是異乎尋常地... 實事求是。

“我只是想讓你開心。”帝彌托利說，困惑，有點痛苦。

“我很開心。”菲力克斯瞥了帝彌托利一眼，道了歉，“無論如何，我很快樂。”

帝彌托利不 _明白_ 。在所有的故事裡，在每一本書裡，每一齣戲，每一首歌裡，得不到回報的愛都是一種折磨。人們為之而戰鬥，憔悴，甚至死亡。象牙塔中的少女日漸消瘦。戰士們不顧後果地沖向死亡，對自己的生命漠不關心。國王們為之發狂，當世界上所有的財富和權力都不能使他們所愛的人愛上他們時。

然而，菲力克斯在這裡。身體健壯，眼睛明亮，一如既往的戰鬥力。不要求帝彌托利任何事，不逼迫他，同時，也不要讓自己為他而憔悴。

菲力克斯是個很好的人。他性格穩重，即便脾氣急躁，而且他強壯。總有一天，他會使某個人非常快樂的。

“我希望你找到一個配得上你的人。”帝彌托利說。

“啊，你真 _頑固_ 。”菲力克斯嘟囔著，一隻手按在他的太陽穴上，向帝彌托利斜視了一眼，好像 _帝彌托利_ 才是那個難相處的人。“我已經知道你並不那麼想我了，所以沒關係。”

這聽起來是最 _不靠譜_ 的事了，但帝彌托利只能說，“我很抱歉。”

“為什麼要？ 我已經習慣了，我曾經對此很生氣，但現在不了。我並不總是對你很好，所以我不怪你不想要我。”

帝彌托利的心砰砰地痛。比菲力克斯更受到這次談話的影響，這很諷刺，因為應該受到傷害的是菲力克斯。菲力克斯有權感到痛苦。菲力克斯，帝彌托利非常愛他，但不是以他想要的方式。菲力克斯拒絕了所有的人，因為他愛帝彌托利，沒有期望帝彌托利也會愛他。

“現在怎麼了？”菲力克斯皺了皺眉，看著帝彌托利，好像他和帝彌托利一樣困惑。

“你是個很好的人，菲力克斯，最好的。”帝彌托利可能不理解他，但他知道這是真的。

菲力克斯哼了一聲。“你現在該知道，奉承話對我沒用。”

但他給了帝彌托利一個難得的微笑。不僅僅是眼睛，嘴角也向上彎起，軟化了他臉上尖銳的特徵。

帝彌托利的心跳動著，砰砰直跳。

* * *

_你知道我對你的感覺。_

這些話困擾著帝彌托利，他不明白為什麼。他早就知道菲力克斯愛上了他，已經知道得太久了，而菲力克斯早就該向前看了。

但是帝彌托利聽到了，一遍又一遍，聽到菲力克斯的聲音在他的腦海裡。他發現自己在一些奇怪的時刻看著菲力克斯，他的心在胸口裡跳得太快了。

_你知道我對你的感覺。_

因為對帝彌托利的愛，菲力克斯拒絕了其他人。但是對帝彌托利，他什麼也不要求。如此不可思議的 _冷靜_ ，而帝彌托利——他 _不能_ 理解。

對菲力克斯來說，對這件事殘忍是很容易的。菲力克斯可以質問，因為他愛帝彌托利那麼久了。他有權請求，因為他為帝彌托利做了那麼多的事。他可以懇求，要帝彌托利回應他畢生的感情，讓他因為菲力克斯的痛苦而感到罪惡。對菲力克斯來說，讓帝彌托利屈服，讓他成為全芙朵拉最壞的惡棍是如此的容易，因為他接受了菲力克斯的忠誠，卻從沒有給予任何回報。

但菲力克斯沒有做這些事情。

帝彌托利不明白。菲力克斯怎麼能如此實事求是，即使在愛情中， _愛情中_ ，也是如此實際和務實，這無論如何都會把他逼瘋。如果是帝彌托利，他會發瘋的。

菲力克斯不像帝彌托利。明智而嚴肅，對戲劇性的誇張作風缺乏耐心。已經愛上帝彌托利多年，從來沒有追求過他，沒有鮮花、獻殷勤或任何虛華的故作姿態。

 _你知道我對你的感覺。_ 在帝彌托利的腦海中迴響。低調，但不知怎地卻極為強烈。不像故事裡的那種浪漫宣言，不是跪下來或戲劇性的狂喜，不是詩歌或者甜言蜜語。

相反地...... 相反地，它是一種寧靜、堅定的奉獻。事實是菲力克斯愛帝彌托利。他愛他，他會繼續愛他，以一種簡單而不苛求的忠誠，沒有怨恨和憂傷。

帝彌托利不明白為什麼會這麼簡單，但事實 _就是_ 這樣。菲力克斯，一直在他身邊。 菲力克斯，堅定不移，努力不懈，不斷奮鬥，努力做到最好。

 _我無法忍受你_ ，他第一次吻帝彌托利的時候說，充滿了暴力和侵略性。 _你知道我對你的感覺_ ，他現在說，為了他自己和帝彌托利，說話都要小心謹慎。如此不同，如此改變。堅決，堅定不移，安全。

就是這樣，帝彌托利想。這就是區別所在。帝彌托利現在和他在一起很安全。

就像洪水一樣，一個水壩潰堤了，一個 _理解_ ，最後襲捲地撲倒在他身上。因為帝彌托利愛菲力克斯，非常非常，但他從來不允許自己考慮他。因為菲力克斯能夠以其他人無法比擬的方式傷害他。過去的一段時間，曾經很尖刻、很傷人，且經常很殘忍，所以他學會了保護他最脆弱的那部分。

 _噢_ ，帝彌托利想， _哦_ 。他努力去理解的不僅僅是菲力克斯，也是他自己。

 _你知道我對你的感覺_ 。簡單的話語，但這些話還是震撼了帝彌托利的世界。他迫切需要聽到的話，從一個對他好的人，而不是一個殘忍的人。

帝彌托利雙手捂著臉，安靜地笑著。這麼多年過去了，他現在才明白。

他想，他可以和菲力克斯在一起。也許，只是也許，他可以和他在一起。

* * *

這需要時間。

是時候讓帝彌托利克服他最後的恐懼了。是時候讓他確定自己的心意了。是時候讓他自己去 _感受_ 它了，因為這不是一件可以玩弄的事情，不是一件可以輕易對待的事情。

他看著菲力克斯， _真實的_ 看著，菲力克斯回頭望著他。穩重，溫暖，不苛求。總是很犀利，但不是他過去用來對付帝彌托利的那種。菲力克斯就在那裡，融入了帝彌托利的生活，他最親密的伙伴和朋友。

帝彌托利愛他。讓他的障礙消失，讓他的抗拒消散，讓周圍精心維護的關於愛的 _典範_ 的小盒子落在路邊。因為他不必再害怕菲力克斯，不必再害怕他的任何一部分。他讓自己全然地信任菲力克斯，讓菲力克斯證明他的信任是正確的。

這需要時間。這和帝彌托利想像的墜入愛河完全不同。從很多方面而言，情況要好得多。更 _適合_ 他，而不是一些他認為自己應該成為什麼樣子的幻想。不是童話故事中的浪漫，而是為帝彌托利創造的浪漫，就像他那樣真實、有缺陷、真心實意。

他們在帝彌托利的辦公室，它明亮乾淨、維護得很好，與過去那滿是破碎雜物的亂糟糟地方大不相同。他們不是在爭吵，而是在友好的沉默中坐著，為一天的工作而努力。菲力克斯正在讀一本關於劍術的書，當他的眼睛在書頁上飛快地掃著時，他很自然地忘記了那杯美酒。興奮，他非常興奮，因為這本書是由一位著名的劍術大師新近發行並完成的。他在爐火前貪婪地讀著，帝彌托利看著他，感到無法忍受的喜愛。

就在不久前，這還是不可能的，但是菲力克斯不再憤怒了。他的愛永恆不變，堅定不移，忠貞不渝。沉穩，在很多方面。他的脾氣總是很快，但在他內心深處，他就像是一塊基石。堅固，不動，任帝彌托利隨著潮水而變化。

帝彌托利不會讓菲力克斯屈服的。而菲力克斯，雖然改變了那麼多，卻不能挫敗他。

帝彌托利站起來在爐火上再放進一根木頭。他很平靜，不像他一直想像的那樣焦慮，這種解脫是無法用語言形容的。沒有戲劇化，沒有誇張的對白，沒有痛苦。帝彌托利的情緒像風一樣變化無常，但在生活的這一方面，他可以很寧靜安謐。不複雜，快樂。

“菲力克斯。”他說。

菲力克斯還在讀他的書。他回話，以一種表明他沒有太注意的方式，“嗯？”

帝彌托利笑了。如此可怕，無法忍受的喜愛。“我能和你談一會兒嗎？”

菲力克斯放下了他的書。當帝彌托利伸出一隻手把他從椅子上拉起來時，他看起來很吃驚，儘管他是心甘情願的。而當帝彌托利沒有把手鬆開，他顯得更加驚訝了。帝彌托利低頭看著他們握著的雙手，突然不知道該說什麼。該說什麼，或者怎麼說。

但這並不重要。他並不是完美的，不必害怕。不必因為菲力克斯，也不必因為他自己的弱點，因為菲力克斯已經知道了他所有的弱點。

“帝彌托利？”菲力克斯說。

帝彌托利用手捏了捏菲力克斯的手，菲力克斯的眼睛睜得大大的，他的臉上燃起了希望和渴望。但他仍然在等待，沒有強求，像他第一次吻帝彌托利那樣。他等待著，讓帝彌托利在自己的步調裡過來，讓帝彌托利走向他。

“我很抱歉讓你等了那麼久。”帝彌托利說。

菲力克斯發出一陣哽咽的聲音，伸出他那只空著的手，小心翼翼，給了帝彌托利足夠的時間躲開。他觸碰上帝彌托利的臉頰，用他的手指輕撫著，儘管他的手上有著老繭。

“你真是不可理喻。”菲力克斯說，深吸口氣。“我愛你，你知道的。”

這對他來說很難，帝彌托利看得出來。坦露一切，脆弱——這些都是菲力克斯覺得困難的地方。看在帝彌托利的份上，他還是做了。

帝彌托利的心在胸口裡膨脹，大了一千倍。事實證明他在這方面也不是很擅長，不能說出他心中的愛，即便他的感受是如此壓倒性地。

它會及時到來的，他們有的是時間。

帝彌托利笑了，他緊緊握住菲力克斯的手，依然牢牢地在他的手心上。帝彌托利俯下身親吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：  
> 鄭重警告：在一幕裡，菲力克斯未經帝彌托利同意就親吻了他。帝彌托利在另一幕戲中精神狀況不佳。他的精神健康並不是這篇文章的重點，但請注意文章中提到的：幻聽、抑鬱、精神分裂，帝彌托利有自殺衝動（沒有做出認真的嘗試，事件也沒有詳細說明，但請小心慎入）。  
> 說句不那麼嚴肅的話，阿……又是我，用古典音樂作為我CP遊戲同人小說的標題，我會被老作曲家們追殺吧。
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 好喜歡這篇文，自從一個禮拜前拜讀了它，被情節深深地吸引，向作者發出請求翻譯的留言，然後忐忑不安地邊著手翻譯邊等待作者的同意回覆。  
> 能翻譯完這篇文章，感到很幸福，感受自己是如此地熱愛翻譯這件事物，可以拋開生活中一切不順心的事，好好地在文字世界中鑽研琢磨。
> 
> 然後這篇有一萬六千多字，速度也刷新了過去的紀錄了，還是要感謝彩雲小譯，幾乎沒碰到什麼太辭不達意的語句，於是我的工作就主要變成了潤稿和琢磨調整適合文章情境的用語，而這部分也是最有樂趣的：）
> 
> 在翻譯這篇文時，我的BGM一直是風花雪月的《A Funeral of Flowers（花弁の葬列）》，一種純淨、華麗而帶著淡淡憂傷的感覺，覺得和這篇文的風格很貼近。
> 
> 我認為它是風花雪月版的傲慢與偏見（謎）  
> 青獅線結束後，帝彌托利和菲力克斯——國王和他最得意的左右手，他們一起走過了那麼遠的故事。  
> 所有一切在歲月裡沉靜下來，終於朝向好的結局，不戲劇性，平淡而美好真實。
> 
> 如果你也喜歡作者的這篇文的話，請留言給作者或留下個kudo鼓勵鼓勵吧：）


End file.
